uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Jackie
Jackie is a girl that Uncle Grandpa visited in the episode "Not Funny". She is a girl who never laughs at anything because she believes that laughing is a sign of immaturity. Uncle Grandpa tried to teach her how to laugh in the episode "Not Funny", but she did not laugh at any of his jokes. It was then revealed that she had been holding back her laughs inside of her and they were taking the forms of monsters called Laugh Gremlins. Eventually, she held back so many laughs, she exploded and all of the laugh gremlins came out and terrorized the city. Jackie defeated them by laughing at Uncle Grandpa's jokes and then changed her personality from a humorless girl, to a hilarious girl with the nickname of "Whackie Jackie". She is voiced by Jackie Buscarino. Appearance Jackie is a short girl with short brown hair and a yellow hairband and freckles. She wears a yellow shirt with a black tie and a green skirt. She also wears black shoes and white socks. Personality Jackie used to be an unhappy girl who never laughed at anything because she felt she was too mature for that. It was revealed however, that she actually does take humor from funny jokes and she just contains her emotions. Her new personality, is the opposite of what she was before. She is now way more open about her hilarious personality and she is always ready to make jokes and have fun. Trivia *Jackie is voiced by Jackie Buscarino a voice actor from "The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack". Gallery Not Funny Jackie 001.png Jackie 002.png Jackie 003.png Jackie 004.png Jackie 005.png Jackie 006.png Jackie 007.png Jackie 008.png Jackie 009.png Jackie 010.png Jackie 011.png Jackie 012.png Jackie 013.png Jackie 014.png Jackie 015.png Jackie 016.png Jackie 017.png Jackie 018.png Jackie 019.png Jackie 020.png Jackie 021.png Jackie 022.png Jackie 023.png Jackie 024.png Jackie 025.png Jackie 026.png Jackie 027.png Jackie 028.png Jackie 029.png Jackie 030.png Jackie 031.png Jackie 032.png Jackie 033.png Jackie 034.png Jackie 035.png Jackie 036.png Jackie 037.png Jackie 038.png Jackie 039.png Jackie 040.png Jackie 041.png Jackie 042.png Jackie 043.png Jackie 044.png Jackie 045.png Jackie 046.png Jackie 047.png Jackie 048.png Jackie 049.png Jackie 050.png Jackie 051.png Jackie 052.png Jackie 053.png Jackie 054.png Jackie 055.png Jackie 056.png Jackie 057.png Jackie 058.png Jackie 059.png Jackie 060.png Jackie 061.png Jackie 062.png Jackie 063.png Jackie 064.png Jackie 065.png Jackie 066.png Jackie 067.png Jackie 068.png Jackie 069.png Jackie 070.png Jackie 071.png Jackie 072.png Jackie 073.png Jackie 074.png Jackie 075.png Uncle Grandpa and Jackie 001.png Uncle Grandpa and Jackie 002.png Uncle Grandpa and Jackie 003.png Uncle Grandpa and Jackie 004.png Uncle Grandpa and Jackie 005.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 001.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 002.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 003.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 004.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 005.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 006.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 007.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 008.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 009.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 010.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 011.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 012.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 013.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 014.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 015.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 016.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 017.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 018.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 019.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 020.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 021.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 022.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 023.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 024.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 025.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 026.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 027.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 028.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 029.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 030.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 031.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 032.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 033.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 034.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 035.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 036.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 037.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 038.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 039.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 040.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 041.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 042.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 043.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 044.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 045.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 046.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 047.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 048.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 049.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Jackie 050.png EvilMonsters.jpg Hundred Dollar Gus Jackie and Eric in Hundred Dollar Gus 002.png Jackie and Eric in Hundred Dollar Gus 001.png Watermelon Gag Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in Watermelon Gag 24.png Secret Santa Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, GRFT, Tiny Miracle, and Frankenstein in Secret Santa 18.png Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Human Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females